


Forever by Your Side（寸步不离）

by foam_memory



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But the Scent is Horrible, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medicine, Omega Sherlock, Reproductive Isolation, Scenting, Schmoop, Seriously no one ever thought about this?, Sorry Not Sorry, Stinky Fish and Cake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: 麦考夫是一只alpha。 夏洛克是一只omega。他们总是在一起渡过发情期哦，你一定想歪了。





	Forever by Your Side（寸步不离）

※

麦考夫是一只alpha。 夏洛克是一只omega。

他们总是在一起渡过发情期。

哦，你一定想歪了。

 

※

没有案子。但是夏洛克并没有像平时一样瘫在沙发里，相反，他更像是有个案子，或者是有比案子更要棘手的事情，他蹲在沙发里目光无神，轻轻的磨蹭着自己的双腿，将自己的嘴唇抿的都没了血色。

表钟的声音无限制的扩大，夏洛克几乎想要捂住耳朵了。但是他不敢动，他知道他要是动了之后的结果是什么，衣料与肉体的摩擦会让他敏感的身体瞬间超过临界点，他会压不住第一口堵在喉咙中的呻吟，随之所有的生理反应就会接踵而至，他努力保持的平衡将会分崩离析。

而实际上，他也已经快熬不住了。下体的瘙痒几乎让他无法忍受，而他的后穴早就绞到了最紧，但还是能感觉到不停有那些恶心的粘液慢慢的渗出来。这还不是最糟糕的，他的嗅觉急切的想嗅到一个alpha的味道，但是却又因为什么都得不到而异常的狂躁，甚至都有些绝望了。他知道自己撑不了多久了，他真的想蹭一蹭自己，哪怕蹭一下就好。

当这种简单的欲望绷到极限的时候，夏洛克狠狠的从沙发上蹦了起来，他拿着枪朝着那张可怜的墙打了好几个洞，杂乱无章的。

“他怎么还不来——！！！！”夏洛克咆哮道，当他这么做的时候他的脸已经变得猩红了，他能闻到自己发出的味道——一个刚刚出炉的新烤好的蛋糕味，还是加多了奶精的那一种极其甜的蛋糕，恶心透顶。夏洛克在屋子里转来转去，又因为两腿的交替运动带来的麻痒感感到羞愧，他绝望的砸着桌子，又被桌子的冷意激的一颤，他漫无目的的在屋子里做着些无意义的事情，“他妈的——约翰——！！！！！！”他咆哮道，“约翰！！下来！！！！”

“哦我的小祖宗！”约翰翻了个白眼烦躁的打开门，他不耐烦的对这个麻烦生成器说道，“你就不能安静哪怕一会——昨天那个案子——”

约翰愣住了，他看见夏洛克通红的脸，而夏洛克已经没有力量再走来走去了，他又缩回了自己的沙发里，把脸藏在了双膝中，连呼吸都在剧烈的颤抖着。

“上帝啊……你发情了？”约翰顿时觉得如坐针毡，虽然作为Beta的他收不到信息素，但是对omega的那些事情谁能不知呢？夏洛克现在就跟一个巨大的荷尔蒙机器一样，对所有的alpha都招着小手，约翰甚至觉得下一秒就会有一个aipha破窗而入将这个可怜的家伙撕裂。

“带我去……倍儿美尔。”夏洛克呻吟出一句，哦上帝啊，他一呼一吸中都是自己的信息素的味道，他觉得自己处于一个大的蒸笼里，而最热的不耐人的当属下体，他已经感觉到自己裤子湿了，但他无暇顾及这些事情，“快点。”

“你要出去？！”约翰惊异的叫道，他瞪着夏洛克看，然后斩钉截铁的说道，“不行！夏洛克这绝对不行！”但他还是挪到旁边的桌子旁拿出了枪，警惕的紧紧攥在手里，“我不能——”

“那个小心眼的混蛋……….”夏洛克毫无进攻力的说道，听起来都要烂成一滩泥了。他紧紧搂着自己的双腿，呼吸都带着湿淋淋的感觉，“他想折磨我………”

“…..我想麦考夫还没有那么恶劣。”约翰无奈的叹了一口气，正拿出手机想给麦考夫发个紧急信息，敲门的声音就响了。这让约翰整个人都紧张了起来，他看了眼毫无反应的夏洛克算是放了点心，但还是警惕的握紧了枪，朝门口踱去。

而来人让约翰彻底放了心，他让出了道路给那个Beta，安西娅镇定的踩着高跟鞋走了进来。

“小福尔摩斯先生，先生让我带您去他的府邸。”

这大概是夏洛克平生最听话的一次，就算如此他还是看到了那些瞬间看向他的alpha的表情，那瞬间疯狂的表情让夏洛克出于本能颤抖着。

而他是安全的，夏洛克紧紧抱着自己，随着黑车的移动而驶离了221B。

 

※

麦考夫是一只alpha。 夏洛克是一只omega。

他们总是在一起渡过发情期。

夏洛克几乎是冲出了车门，他跳动着双脚等待着开门，而开开门又像风一样的卷了进去，他全身无力又欲望满盈，就像一只蒸熟的蛋糕一样慢慢发酵着，他能够感觉到自己的下体痉挛着，渴望着他人的结合，皮肤的每一个细胞也喧嚣着想被爱抚的渴望，他的脑中已经开始不受控制的幻想出那些本该不存在在他脑海的景象，那些淫荡的，充满荒淫的肢体纠缠，这些平时只能让夏洛克嗤之以鼻的东西几乎让他呻吟出声，哦上帝啊，再跑快一点！

“麦考夫…….”夏洛克轻喃着，他迫不及待的像麦考夫的卧室奔去，他一遍遍的叫着他的名字，“麦考夫……麦考夫………..”

终于到了，夏洛克猛地推开门，他充满渴望又疯狂的冲了进去，他马上就能见到麦考夫了，他从发情开始就一直等待这一刻，他每一个发情期都是跟他渡过的，这次为何不是呢？他需要他，就像鱼需要水，此时此刻的他太需要麦考夫了，需要麦考夫的气息，那种………

——成堆的腐鱼烂在了沙滩上，又被阳光晒的发酵的臭气熏人。

夏洛克的后穴一瞬间绞紧，痉挛从头顶就像电一样的窜下脚趾。

“呕————”

夏洛克猛地停下来狠狠捂住自己的鼻子，他被这种味道呛得几乎瞬间哭出眼泪！他觉得他的胃简直是被人拧成了麻花，本就没吃多少的食物瞬间反了上来！夏洛克狠狠的摔在旁边的墙上用手捏住脖子，生怕自己吐出来。他几乎停止呼吸了，但是又好像全身都在吸取着这种腐臭味根本无处可逃，夏洛克被逼到了绝路，他在有意识之前就已经痉挛的摔在了地上，他一定不知道他有多失态的滚来滚去。

欲望？发情期？那他妈的是个什么鬼！

他听到了内屋有人狠狠关上了厕所门的声音，顿时觉得急火攻心，混蛋麦考夫竟然他妈的跟他抢厕所！！他竟然——呕——

夏洛克再也忍不住了，他扶住墙边，剧烈的呕吐了起来。

 

※

当食物端到两位福尔摩斯面前的时候，连仆从都禁不住瞥一眼他们两个人煞白的脸，那简直就好像是脱水了好几天的病人一样虚弱。

室内还充盈着洗澡之后潮湿的水汽，两个人的衣服都已经换过了，睡衣散发出淡淡的洗衣粉香气。

夏洛克完全没有食欲，即使端上来的都是极尽清淡的食物。正当夏洛克想说服自己吃上几口的时候，麦考夫把刀叉放下了，他一口都没动。

“抑郁剂真的就够了，真的。”麦考夫扶着太阳穴无力的说道，夏洛克索性也放下了餐具，“我已经不年轻了，经不起这么折腾。”

“你每次都这么说。”夏洛克有气无力的反驳道，他端起牛奶想抿一口，液体到嘴边却又小小干呕了一下，索性把杯子放的远远的，“如果我记得没错的话，每次收缴了我的抑制剂的人也是你。”

“这次一定。”

“你也每次都这么说，能不能统一一下意见。”

麦考夫撑着头发出一声绝望的呜咽，他看起来快被逼疯了。这种绝望的表情在麦考夫的脸上可不多见，但是夏洛克只要一发情他就能见到一次，但是夏洛克一点都没觉得兴奋，他没力气兴奋了。

两个人都筋疲力尽了。

“找个人嫁了行不行，我给你商量个好对象。”

“你真这么想？”

“…….不，绝不。”麦考夫又后悔了，他扫了一眼桌子上的吃的，有些绝望的闭了闭眼睛，他深深叹了口气，“哦上帝啊夏洛克，我可拿你怎么办………”

“有好处不是吗？”夏洛克早就没力气和麦考夫拌嘴了，他撑着头虚弱的对麦考夫说，“你至少有几个星期不会想碰甜品，你要知道你现在减肥成效里绝对有我的一份功劳。”

“呕——别让我想起来——”麦考夫猛地捂住嘴，努力咽下去那一口反胃，露出一脸嫌恶恶心的表情，显然，那个让他吐的全身脱力的味道早就在他心里留下了心理阴影，麦考夫喃喃的抱怨道，“我真是找不到比那更要恶心的味道了，仿佛放了几十年的蛋糕上面爬满了蛆虫和霉斑，在某个封闭的角落里放了很久突然拿出来一样，哦我的老天，你那时候简直就是个大型蛆虫蛋糕。”

“你以为你的气味好到哪里去吗。”看到自家哥哥矜持防线全面崩溃向他抱怨的样子，夏洛克也毫不示弱的骂回去，“我好歹还是蛋糕味，omega都形容alpha是松木的味道，是麝香，是青草般清冷的香气，但我为什么只闻到了成堆的腐鱼味，你真的是只alpha吗麦考夫？”

“我宁愿我是只beta，我就不用忍受你这个放了几十年的臭蛋糕了。”

“你是想吵架吗？”

被折腾的礼仪几乎全部崩溃的麦考夫（他现在说话态度跟个孩子没什么两样）摇摇晃晃的站起身，他竟然是踢了凳子走出去的。“不管怎么样我要睡了，你想怎么样随便你。”像个闹别扭的孩子一样晃去卧室了。

他还有选择吗。夏洛克揉揉也有些撑不住的眼睛，跟着麦考夫进了房间。

 

※

夏洛克的第一次发情期不是在欲火焚身中开始的，而是另一种程度上的一团糟。

当时他正翘着腿在沙发上晃脚，有一下没一下的踢着麦考夫，顺带抱怨着这几天一直持续的肚子痛。麦考夫根本就是无视了夏洛克，夏洛克也没在意，当时阳光正好，照的他暖洋洋的。

一切都很和谐，直到他闻到一股怪异的味道，这样他整个人都打了个激灵，上帝，他从来没闻到这么臭的气味。

麦考夫显然也一下子闻到了，他猛地抬起头来疑惑的看着厨房，又和立刻坐起来的夏洛克对视了一眼，就再次看向了厨房。

“爹地，你到底在做什么啊？！”很快他们都必须捂着鼻子了，夏洛克忍受着要吐的欲望对父亲喊道。

“什么？”作为beta的父亲很疑惑的探出头来，他看着两个面色瞬间变得惨白的人，“怎么了吗？你们怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“什么味道？”本来在书房的alpha母亲也熬不住这种奇怪的臭味，被熏的出来抱怨。看着三个都要被臭的吐了的人，父亲是一脸的完全茫然，聪明的福尔摩斯家人看了看彼此，瞬间就都得出了结论。

“天啊，夏利，你是只omega？！”父亲目瞪口呆的说道，而两位alpha早就说不出话了，母亲奔向了厕所，而麦考夫朝着后花园跑去，夏洛克还在纠结是吐在厨房还是垃圾桶，这显然不是讨论为什么他们家有了一只omega的好时机。

闹剧终于结束的时候三个稀有属性的家伙全部偃旗息鼓，几乎趴在桌子上成了死尸，唯独正常的只剩下平常最弱势的爹地，而年龄相近的夏洛克和麦考夫简直是从地狱活活走了一遭，两个人连玻璃杯都拿不稳，只能躺在桌子上，像是两条上岸的鱼。

而痛苦的缘由很简单，夏洛克从很小就知道，一个是alpha,一个是omega，同时又满足是近亲的条件，就会产生所谓的近亲隔离现象。

为了防止近亲繁殖，人类的祖先从很早开始基因里就带了这个因子，如果是近亲的alpha和omega，他们之间是根本无法交配标记的，也就是说，在omega发情之际，近亲之间的不是吸引力，而是赤裸裸的排斥力。这种可怕的排斥力让近亲无法靠近，甚至会让omega失去发情的能力，在omega发情期内，如果有近亲的alpha在附近，omega根本就发不出情来，但是只要这个alpha消失，omega的发情期就会继续，这是自然选择留下的结果。

但他们谁也没想到排斥会这么大，简直是让他们死的节奏。夏洛克真的只想一睡不醒，他觉得他快要脱水而死了。

而父母显然更担心的是另一件事：“夏利，你以后想怎么办？”沉默了一会，因为年龄差距较大近亲隔离现象稍弱的母亲担忧的问道，夏洛克呼吸一滞。

结婚，生子，相夫教子，omega的标准结局。

“不，妈咪。”夏洛克刚要抬头抗议，他就听到麦考夫说道，他有些惊异的看向自己的哥哥，麦考夫握住了夏洛克的手，“夏利有着超人的才华，他不能就因为自己的属性就被囚禁在生育里。”

“…..可是麦克，如果不给他尽快找个归宿，你也知道，omega发情多么不稳定——如果他——”

“我不会让他发情的。”麦考夫攥紧了夏洛克的手，他严肃的盯着母亲看。用着一个青年人的认真，“有我在，他就不会发情。”

麦考夫的手心很温暖。

“你不可能永远都在他身边——”父亲担忧的说道，但还没有说完就被麦考夫打断了。

“我能的，我会一直在他身边，绝对不会有任何问题。”麦考夫急于辩解道，他似乎想说的更多，但是被妈咪打断了。

“可是麦克，那就意味着，他只要发一次情，你们两个人就会经历这么一次可怕的——呕——”母亲显然想起那个气味了，她猛地捂住嘴干呕了一下，表情瞬间变得无比扭曲。

“………”麦考夫抿了抿嘴，他看了一眼夏洛克，夏洛克同样在看着他。

沉默了半晌，麦考夫温柔的笑了，他回过头去看向妈咪，他的眼里没有犹豫和彷徨。

“我不在乎。”他摇头，轻轻的，决绝的说道。

那是夏洛克所听过的，最美的情话。

 

※

麦考夫是一只alpha。 夏洛克是一只omega。

他们总是在一起渡过发情期。

“早安，brother mine。”

夏洛克不耐烦的揉揉眼睛，他睡眼惺忪的瞪着麦考夫看，很显然，经过昨晚一夜的休息，麦考夫•大英政府•福尔摩斯已经上线了。

“或许你想多睡一会？”麦考夫上下看了看他，露出一个常有的微笑，“毕竟你耗费的体力比较多。”

“叫外卖。”夏洛克懒洋洋的说，他缩了缩，将自己的头放在哥哥的颈窝出呼吸着，那是好闻的青草香气，alpha的味道。淡淡的，不至于让任何一个omega感到尴尬的地步，“我不想吃你做的东西。”

“那我也该起床了，不是每个人都跟一样闲的，小弟弟。”麦考夫露出一个无奈的表情，将章鱼夏洛克从身上扒了下来。夏洛克咕哝着滚到了一边，显然还处于半昏迷状态。

…….沉默。

“你确定你不起来？”麦考夫看着背对他的夏洛克催促道，夏洛克抗/议的呜咽一声，朝6晚9的生活能不能绕过他。他非常烦躁的挥了挥胳膊：“滚开，麦考夫。”

麦考夫叉腰叹气，他看着自家完全不知何为生活作息的弟弟，最终决定一个公主抱将其从床上捞起来，身后拖着被子就朝浴室走去，夏洛克先是被吓了一跳，然后开始反抗，浑身都散发着‘老子要睡觉’的信息，当然最后是被麦考夫带着睡衣扔到了浴盆里，确认了花洒水温的麦考夫用偏凉的水朝夏洛克冲了下去。

“麦考夫！！”夏洛克彻底醒了，他朝麦考夫狠狠的咆哮道，他现在狼狈的就像落水的猫，黑色的卷发被冲的一缕缕的，睡衣也全都晕湿了，他恨恨的瞪着麦考夫，但是在这幅装扮下完全没有威慑力，反倒把麦考夫逗笑了。

“醒了吗，小猫咪。”

“别这么叫我。”夏洛克继续瞪着对方，他甩着头发上滴滴答答的水低低吼道。

“噢…….看起来你喜欢被这么叫。”麦考夫猛地捂住鼻子，露出一脸嫌恶的表情。夏洛克瞪大眼睛看着麦考夫，麦考夫扇了扇似乎想把臭气轰走，甚至还咳嗽了几声。但是这可骗不过夏洛克，识破了麦考夫谎言的夏洛克瞪着麦考夫的表演，猛地就伸出爪子朝麦考夫抓去。

早有准备的麦考夫往后一退，又一闪逃过了夏洛克另一只手的抓取，却没预料到夏洛克腿一扫，几乎是把他踢到了浴缸里，夏洛克可没放过没保持住平衡的麦考夫，抓住了就拿起花洒往麦考夫头上喷去。

这下两个人算是绞在一起了，湿漉漉的两个家伙一上一下的躺在浴缸里，还都穿着睡衣。夏洛克看着麦考夫从慌乱转为平静，蓝色的眼睛也跟被洗了一遍一样，蓝的那么透亮。

而麦考夫也看着夏洛克，两个人近距离对视着，一瞬间两人静止了，麦考夫看了看夏洛克的嘴唇，又看了回来。而后者抓住了信号后抿了抿嘴唇没有说话，于是麦考夫慢慢低下头来，向着那——

“呕————”两个人猛的分开，朝着不同的方向猛的捂住鼻子和嘴。

好吧，发情期调情禁止。

 

※

政府的官员们总有几天能看见自己上司跟了个小跟班，但是这个小跟班从来不拿东西。

夏洛克一脸无聊的数着楼道中多了几个摄像头，又演绎了一番新上任的财务经理的生平及私人生活。到了办公室之后抱着一个电脑逛自己的网站和约翰的博客，再给他发几条讽刺性回答，再看看有没有什么不需要跑来跑去的案子，这一切都做完之后，夏洛克拿起旁边的马克笔在麦考夫正在看的文书上画了个大大的黑叉。

“……..”麦考夫瞥了一眼无聊的要死的夏洛克的脸，淡淡的说道，“这一份没有存档，是S级机密，国防部还等着我10分钟之内发过去。”

“哦，所以呢？”夏洛克给他一个欠揍的笑脸。

“所以要不然5分钟内重新给我打一份，要不然我就把你吊在会议大厅的屋顶上。”麦考夫笑回去，把那份文书拍在了夏洛克怀里，“然后我就可以拍下来议长们的丑态了。”

“不，你不敢。”夏洛克才不信，他没有一丝犹豫的再在那份文书上画了个跟自家墙上一模一样的笑脸，“妈咪会揍死你。”而且你的肩膀也告诉我你绝对不会这么做的。

“妈咪会很开心听到你终于嫁出去的消息的，鉴于她一直在担忧你。”

夏洛克瞪了一眼麦考夫，把那个文书攒成了球扔了出去，他趴在桌子上恨恨的说：“至少给我找点事做，我要无聊死了。”

“人总要忍受寂寞，小弟弟。不要像一个多动症的孩子。”麦考夫丝毫不在意的又拿起一个文书继续批改，自有人会做文书复制工作的。夏洛克撇撇嘴不说话了，他盯着麦考夫认真批改文件的表情，满脸的不情愿。

每一次发情期他都会和麦考夫来一次这样的对话，因为无聊都是一样的。这是夏洛克最苦恼的部分（是的，比呕吐那方面还要讨厌），每当这个时候夏洛克都有冲动扔东西走人，但是他只实行过一次，也就是第一次。

那是麦考夫正式接手他的第一次发情期，此前的发情期他大部分时候是和妈咪过的，而当麦考夫终于到了可以带一个无关人等进入政府的阶层的时候，他就可怜年长的妈咪接手了夏洛克，而不幸的是，第一次他们俩就闹了矛盾。

因为麦考夫的工作很无聊，麦考夫还不肯放弃他的工作和夏洛克一起行动，所以一向不善于迁就别人的夏洛克擅自的走了，麦考夫也没留他，只是冷哼一声摆了摆手，这让夏洛克摔了他的门。

信誓旦旦想着‘不就是发情期么不就是欲望么有什么挺不过来的没有胖子我还活不了吗’的夏洛克•从没经历过真正发情期•自信爆棚•福尔摩斯大摇大摆的在楼道里走着，心里还思考着做了一半的实验，身体的异样夏洛克就当没感觉到，也就这点程度而已，夏洛克在心里鄙视着那些因为发情期要死要活的omega们，自制力呢？

而当他离麦考夫足够远，也就是走出那长的让人烦躁的走廊的时候，夏洛克的身体猛地战栗了一下。

他就像是从温室里走出来的花，或者是被扔下悬崖的雏鸟，夏洛克感觉自己的大脑在轰鸣着警钟，身体却像一个烘焙机一样开始散发出诱人的甜香，在政府这种alpha聚集地简直就像是怀金的幼童。他看到本来忙来忙去的人们都一瞬间看向他，表情有的犹疑有的兴奋，那种羞耻感一下子让夏洛克脸涨得通红。

他不再慢悠悠的行走，而是小步快走起来。但是alpha那种松木的味道越来越浓，熏的夏洛克发晕，他捂住鼻子，但是身体却在吸收着那种信息素，他能感觉到自己的身子兴奋了起来，对着这些alpha散发着可口的邀请，他血压升高，呼吸急促，脸色泛红，他身体里软弱的omega本性走不动了。

而现实中他也走不动了，有alpha堵住了他的去路，他像只受惊的小鹿一样退后几步想换条其他的路，却发现退路也被阻断。Alpha们把他团团围住，那松木的香气蒸的夏洛克几乎要丧失理智了，他大口的呼吸着空气，却因此又吸进去了更多的信息素，他的身体激动的颤抖着，体液滴滴答答的透了出来，他准备好结合了。

“你可真好闻…….”有alpha摸上他的脸，在他耳边轻喃，那渴望的眼神看的夏洛克发烧。

而就是因为这句话让夏洛克清醒了过来，他意识到他不可能走出去了，他也不可能打过这些alpha们，他现在唯一得救的方法就是回到麦考夫身边，他必须回去。

他开始往回逃，但是他全身无力，alpha们很容易就把他拦了回去。他们摩拳擦掌着，仿佛准备大快朵颐一顿。他被恐惧刺激的全身发抖，他用着他所有能用的理智往回跑，他狠狠的咬了拦他的人的手，从那个缝隙中逃脱了出去，然后他的意识不清了，他只记得自己疯狂的跑着，只盼赶快回到那个安全的温室里去，他不记得他有没有摔倒，有没有踉跄。

最可怕的噩梦不过如此。

直到他闻到那股该死的腐鱼味时他才真的觉得自己从云中回到了地面，麦考夫早就预料到他会这么狼狈的回来，在他开始吐之前安西娅就把塑料袋套在了他的嘴上，他根本不记得他关上门的一刹那就滑坐了下去。

一切都结束的时候他侧躺在麦考夫的怀里安静的呆了剩余的一天，他紧紧抱着麦考夫的脖子，把脸藏在了他的颈窝里，麦考夫的气味很好闻，是淡淡的青草香气。

理智回复之后夏洛克才意识到麦考夫是不可能让他真的出事的，但是那种恐惧感让夏洛克忘记了去恨麦考夫，这就是混蛋麦考夫的目的，他让他更依赖他，夏洛克在心里咒骂着这个阴谋家，却在现实中更紧的搂紧了他的温室，他乖了整整一个发情期。

而麦考夫对此不置一词，他任凭夏洛克无声的撒娇，最多就是摸摸他的头发，仿佛在跟他说，没关系，我在这里呢，你不用害怕。

我会一直在这的。

“你别捣乱的话，我下午可能会腾出空来。”麦考夫突然说道，夏洛克猛地回过神来，他不可置信的望着他的哥哥，麦考夫一脸面无表情。

反应过来的夏洛克激动的扳过了麦考夫的脸。“哦我爱你麦考夫！”他给了麦考夫一个湿哒哒的脸颊吻，为此麦考夫嫌弃的擦了好几张纸巾。

夏洛克•变脸比翻书快多了•福尔摩斯。

 

※

当麦考夫站在大风中被风吹的东倒西歪的时候，他后悔了。

格雷格心知肚明的看了一眼不停裹紧自己三件套的大英政府，有点可怜他脸上的那个笑容，看起来都要冻碎了。

“你可真是个好哥哥。”格雷格摇头感叹，看着夏洛克蹦来蹦去的在那里观察着罪案现场，麦考夫笑了笑，礼貌的表达了感谢，他和格雷格寒暄了一阵，等着自家弟弟找到线索。他是不会说一个字提醒他的，以免夏洛克觉得无趣。

而这种礼仪被夏洛克打碎了，当麦考夫差点被夏洛克拉摔倒的时候，麦考夫的面具碎了。

“我有几千个手下，夏洛克，他们可以调查到你所有想要的信息。”麦考夫一脸不耐烦的叉腰对夏洛克说道，夏洛克瞥了下嘴瞪着麦考夫看。

“不。”夏洛克像个小孩子一样说道。

格雷格发誓他看到麦考夫的嘴角抽了一下。

“我可以掌控伦敦所有的摄像头，你想要哪个时间段的我现在就提供给你。”

“不。”

“……上帝啊夏洛克，我穿着西装呢，是修身西装！”

“你胖了4磅你知道吗？”

“噗。”格雷格忍不住了，噗的一声乐了出来，引来了福尔摩斯们集体的斜视，没办法啊你看看你们两个人那张脸，看你们吵架太有意思了，约翰怎么能觉得可怕呢，他一定要把这件事告诉约翰！格雷格边咳嗽边忍不住嘴角的笑意。

“我陪你干坐了整整一个上午，你说你下午陪我。你可是英国政府呐，你可不能食言。”夏洛克半撒娇半威胁到，麦考夫揉着太阳穴，有些遗憾的看着自己这身西装，又遗憾的看了眼自己手上的那把伞，他把它给了安西娅。

夏洛克知道自己赢了，得意的扬着眉毛抓起麦考夫的手就跑了起来，就像两个小孩子一样一个拽着一个跑走了，格雷格笑着看两个人跑远，突然觉得这种搭配看着可真是诡异。

而麦考夫的受难日绝对不止如此，养尊处优的麦考夫跟着夏洛克跑过了大街小巷，把各种脏尸体的样品装进了袋里，还经历了差点被罪犯爆头的危险，这就是为什么当决胜局的时候，麦考夫一脚差点把罪犯给踹的断子绝孙。

“你会被判成叛国罪，送到白俄罗斯执行死刑。”麦考夫怒气值直接爆表，他狠狠的踩着罪犯用枪指着他阴狠的说道，那语调简直要跟要咬死对方一样，夏洛克听到这里再也忍不住了，蹲在地上哈哈大笑起来。

麦考夫喘着粗气边整理自己的西服和仪容边看着夏洛克笑的岔气，愤愤的表情一览无遗，上帝知道，依他麦考夫现在的身份，就算是首相出逃他都不可能追这么久！而始作俑者竟然还在这笑的跟看到搞笑艺人似的，他真想揍他！

“起来，跟雷斯垂德探长打电话。”麦考夫瞪着夏洛克命令道，那表情可以让他所有的政敌吓的发抖，但夏洛克简直要笑死了，他就差在地上打滚了。

“是是，女王大人。”夏洛克揶揄道，他边乐边掏出了手机要给格雷格打电话，就看到麦考夫的魔爪抓了过来。

当格雷格一行人赶到的时候，因为现场的景象而集体嘴角抽搐。他们看到罪犯在地上吐着白沫，眼睛成了蚊香圈转来转去，而他们的英雄们一个追着一个在小巷里绕圈，不时听到年龄小的那个的笑声和大的那个的怒吼。

而当麦考夫接过安西娅手里的黑伞的时候，他就跟扔标枪一样朝夏洛克甩了过去。

 

※

终于到了夜晚，累了一天的两人抱紧了对方，在床上平稳的呼吸着。

两个人都蹭到对方的颈窝处汲取香气，那种闻到让人舒心的味道弥漫在两人周围，两个人就这么和谐的相处着，仿佛都已经睡去，直到麦考夫抓住了夏洛克摸进他睡衣里的手。

“夏洛克。”麦考夫把夏洛克的手抓出来，他严肃的瞪着夏洛克看。

夏洛克的手里拿着一根针管。

夏洛克看着麦考夫，绿色的眸子在月色照耀下闪着光芒。“别这么小气。”夏洛克淡淡的说道。

麦考夫叹气，他调整了一下睡姿对夏洛克说道：“你要知道，那是饮鸩止渴。”

“我只是想试试看。”夏洛克那旺盛的好奇心一直让他养成了冒险的性格，现在依旧如此。他晃着针管对麦考夫说道，“来吧麦考夫，或许可以变成跨时代的发明呢。”

“让近亲可以吸引的药剂吗，我觉得除了封杀没有任何第二结局。”麦考夫抓住夏洛克的在晃的手冷冷的对他说，“前两次的验证也不成功，你该停止这项实验。”

“那只是因为我们不是同时注射的药剂，我做了些改进，我坚信没有问题。”夏洛克的眼睛亮亮的，他无畏的看着麦考夫警惕的眼神，几乎是蛊惑着对方，“别这样麦考夫，发情期多无聊啊，我对每次发情期都寸步不离你的身边看你批公文早就厌倦了，你也有了个光明正大的理由可以翘班了，多好。”

“不。”麦考夫态度坚定，他冷冷的对夏洛克说道，掰过了夏洛克的手，将针管拿了出来，“就算你说一万遍，我的答案也只有不，死心吧。”

如今躺在麦考夫手里的，是夏洛克研究了许久的药剂，他可以延迟近亲隔离效应，这种药剂可以让他们享受一个幸福的发情期，但是显而易见的，药效结束的时候会是更可怕的近亲隔离效应的爆发。

那是积累了一个发情期的近亲隔离，几乎可以要了两个人的命。

“我们没有必要为了一些无聊的古老本能而去浪费时间，就算是做了我也没法标记你，没有一劳永逸的效果。”麦考夫盯着夏洛克看，他冰蓝色的眸子晃动的荧光是冰凉的，“放弃吧。”

夏洛克看着麦考夫，随后发出一声鄙夷的冷哼。

“我以为你了解我，我难道就是想跟你做/爱？”夏洛克好笑的说道，他抓住麦考夫拿着针管的手，绿色的目光扎进了麦考夫的眼睛，“我只是不喜欢被限制，我想做什么是我的自由，从小时候的上学，到长大了的发情期。”

“就算是自然法则。”

“……….”麦考夫没说话，只是叹了一口气，他拿开那只手，把试剂扔到了一边的床头柜上，转了个身睡了。他用行动否决了夏洛克的决议，夏洛克在这场谈判中输了。

夏洛克看着麦考夫，咬紧了下唇。

 

※

关于那个试剂，其实有很多故事可以说，但是兄弟二人一句都不会告诉别人。那可都是他们的黑历史。

比如说刚开始研究那个试剂时，夏洛克做出来过各种奇奇怪怪效果的试剂，比如说持久性的近亲隔离（没有太大的效果，因为两个人不是经常见面），比如说让别人感受到近亲隔离（甚至连beta都影响到了，那段时间约翰都绕着夏洛克走），有时候还研究出来持续发情的药剂，夏洛克吐过之后直接让他们毁尸灭迹。

一来二去的实验失败让夏洛克有点心理阴影，所以当成功的药剂做出来的时候夏洛克不再在自己身上实验，而是先让麦考夫做了小白鼠。

当然，这不是麦考夫乐意的，而是夏洛克使得坏。而得知这一点后的麦考夫没有对此说出一句评论——因为当时他受了药剂影响，一只有教养的alpha怎么会指责一只发情的omega呢。

那次的经历是一场面红心跳，当夏洛克吐得酸水都翻了上来的时候，麦考夫只是迷茫的眨着眼睛体会着身体上陌生反应。当然这不是说他在这方面也是个处子，跟他有过关系的omega或许比夏洛克经历的发情期还要多，但是对他的夏洛克？不，从来没有。

当夏洛克终于被抑制了发情脸色煞白的坐在麦考夫面前的时候，他对他坦白了他做了药剂的事情，并对这个试剂的成功表示出了自豪。麦考夫眨着眼睛温柔的盯着夏洛克看，并没有夏洛克想象中的气急败坏——甚至夏洛克说了发情期结束之后会近亲隔离爆发这一句的时候也没有。他只是盯着夏洛克看，蓝色的眸子似乎能滴出水来。

夏洛克可以感受到麦考夫在抑制着自己的气味，因为他还是可以闻到淡淡腐鱼的气味，麦考夫什么也没说，甚至比平时还要沉默，他对夏洛克所有的任性都听之任之，甚至还会带上宠溺的微笑，看着自家性格大变的哥哥，夏洛克觉得非常诡异。

而晚上到了床上，夏洛克跟他保持着距离（因为麦考夫身上还有淡淡的腐鱼味道，他可一点都不想闻到那个味），但是距离还是比平时近了一些，温柔的麦考夫给夏洛克盖好了被子，摸了摸夏洛克的头发，夏洛克一时语塞，就看着麦考夫慢慢慢下了动作，他深情的望着夏洛克。

“你可真美。”麦考夫低声说道，那个声音宠溺到了极限，柔柔的拂过人的心田。

上帝，夏洛克从来没有想过他的脸能一下子涨红成那个程度，这一定是那个omega的本能所致，但是罪还是他受，瞬间近亲隔离效应开始，夏洛克掀起被子就朝厕所跑去。

终于折腾完的时候，他看到麦考夫在外面走来走去，他走出来就深情一般担忧的看着他，麦考夫那句你还好吗还没问完，夏洛克就接着回去吐了。

接下来的日子非常难熬，麦考夫不能离他太远，也不能离他太近。麦考夫不看他，也不跟他说话，生怕把夏洛克再刺激一下又吐了，夏洛克知道麦考夫忍耐的很辛苦，因为现在在麦考夫眼里，他就是一个在半吊子发情的omega，有着甜甜的香味和诱人的一切，而麦考夫没有扑上来的所有原因只有，他是一个有理智的alpha罢了。

当然当夏洛克发情期结束的时候，麦考夫全身打了个激灵，瞬间面容扭曲到了极致，夏洛克在麦考夫吐的时候悄悄的逃了回去，后来听说麦考夫请假了一个星期用来调养身体。

麦考夫的报复很简单，夏洛克的作死没人再帮忙善后，银行卡也给冻结，逼着夏洛克上门给他道歉，那时候夏洛克看着麦考夫恶狠狠瞪着他的目光，突然好怀念那个一直温柔盯着他的哥哥。

第二次的实验是在夏洛克的身上，夏洛克的发情期在遇到了麦考夫没有消失，相反，更加高涨。

那真是好闻到几乎无法形容的香气，根本就不是腐鱼，而是初冬化出的一抔雪，那些润润的水流一丝丝流过松木，带着松针的清香弥漫开来，夏洛克觉得自己几乎都要化在那些味道中了，他真想被这种味道包围着，宠溺着，甚至是溺死在这片冬日中了。他全身瘫软，下体酥麻，液体一股股的流出，他想要这只alpha。

所以麦考夫还没吐完夏洛克就走了进去，虽然呕吐的味道阻断了一些香气，但是对夏洛克来说无关痛痒，他紧紧从后面抱住麦考夫，用脸和腿蹭着麦考夫讨好着对方。

而这一切是麦考夫的灾难，近亲隔离本来就是建立在omega发情上，omega发情的越剧烈隔离现象越严重，相反越轻。而现在夏洛克简直就是在发情期的高潮处，这让麦考夫吐的比平时还要剧烈，简直都要抽搐在了厕所里了。

“你——呕——走开——”麦考夫推搡着夏洛克，可是夏洛克不愿意离开他，他太想要他了。他用舌头讨好的舔着麦考夫的后颈，来嘛，来嘛。

来你个大头鬼啊！麦考夫把夏洛克狠狠的推开，忙捂着嘴跑进客厅按紧急按钮朝安西娅求救，清醒了一些的夏洛克自己坐在厕所里拿头撞墙，老天爷，他简直要被不耐的邪火烧死了。

虽然把夏洛克和麦考夫分开了，但是也不能把夏洛克就这么放回家，而根本不可能自己熬过发情期的omega是不可能老老实实的呆在自己的房间里的，况且本身夏洛克的自制力就不强，所以在这间屋子里发生着让所有人都可能掉了嘴巴的景象——堪称世界第九大奇迹——一个成年的alpha被一只发情的omega追的满屋子跑，比躲瘟神还要躲的勤，还不时发出‘你走开！’‘别靠近我！’‘离我远一点！’的气急败坏的声音。

真应该给麦考夫搬一个年度最有意志力alpha奖，他是一个高尚的alpha，一个纯粹的alpha，一个有道德的alpha，一个脱离了低级趣味的alpha，一个有益于人民的alpha，他是所有alpha的榜样。

啊，咱们可以忽略他到底吐了多少次。

最后夏洛克被打了抑制剂才总算消停了下来，而消停下来的代价当然是几乎吐晕在了厕所里，几天份的腐鱼气味一起窜了上来，夏洛克觉得还是让他赶快昏厥来的爽快一点，夏洛克在厕所里吐得天昏地暗，终于走出来的时候站都站不稳，本来就瘦削的身体几乎没了人样，当即低血糖送了医院。

但是他永远都记得那个味道，那是冬日里的一捧沾着雪珠的松木香，比他闻过所有的alpha的气味都要来的纯粹和凛冽，都要来的让人沉醉。

那是麦考夫本来的气味，夏洛克要为它在自己的宫殿里建一个大大的房间储存。

 

※

麦考夫被一股发臭了的蛋糕味刺激的醒了过来，他忙捂住了鼻子吃惊的往后看去，他看到夏洛克手里拿着的空针管。

他看了一眼自己床头的那只针管，完好如初的放在那里，哦该死，他该想到夏洛克一定带了两只！每次夏洛克一发情期他的神智都会被身体拖累，这么简单的逻辑竟然都反应不过来！麦考夫被熏的胃液直往上翻，他掀开被子就要往厕所冲去——

——一只手紧紧抓住了他。

麦考夫反应了过来，他想甩开了那只手的钳制，但是夏洛克抓得那么紧，而臭味越来越重了，麦考夫凭借着一丝不想吐在卧室的毅力支撑着，他的身体越来越无力了。

“唔嗯……”夏洛克在麦考夫的手上蹭着自己的滚烫的脸，他几乎是充满诱惑的，黏黏的在对麦考夫说，他绿色的眼睛在夜晚中看着那么勾人，“来嘛，麦奇，来嘛。”就像是在撒娇。

夏洛克摸索到了床头柜上的针管，麦考夫想要阻止，但是手一离开嘴就会吐出来，而另一只手被夏洛克狠狠攥着。麦考夫挣扎着，眼睁睁的看着夏洛克喘着粗气将药剂推进了自己的身体里。

或许他其实并不想阻止，谁知道呢。

这就像是一种魔力，麦考夫能感受到那种虚假的味道，那种烂蛋糕的味道慢慢消散，而真实的味道仿佛破壳而出，让麦考夫的接收器全部都张开去吸取那种香气，那是他最喜欢的甜食，像是混合了苦巧克力和蓝莓的提拉米苏，馥郁的香气带着红酒的芬芳，醉人的让人移不开视线，麦考夫慢慢放松了紧绷的身体，他喘着粗气看着眼前的夏洛克，夏洛克也在盯着他，他紧紧的攥紧了他的手

麦考夫是一只alpha。 夏洛克是一只omega。

他们总是在一起渡过发情期。

他们总是寸步不离。

“fuck me。”夏洛克舔了舔嘴唇，充满诱惑的沙哑的低沉的说道，他的眼神游走于麦考夫的全身，就像是无声的邀请。

麦考夫心中紧绷的弦，啪的断掉了。

 

※

约翰赶到的时候，医院的红灯还亮着。

安西娅看了一眼匆匆赶到的约翰，继续低下头玩着她的手机。约翰扶着腿喘了一阵，才缓过劲来对安西娅着急的问道：“他们还好吗？”

“…….生命垂危。”安西娅沉默了一会，才淡淡的说道，约翰愣了一下，随即怒气直就往上冒，老天爷！他以为有了麦考夫的管制，夏洛克能稍微老实一点，竟然生命垂危什么的…..还是两个！约翰叉起腰叹了口气，着急的在门外绕起了圈，他有些不满的对安西娅说道：“你真该劝劝他们的，至少麦考夫不应该这么——”

“这次不是案子，华生医生，而是上司的家事。”安西娅叹了口气说道，听到这话的约翰有些茫然眨眨眼睛，然后便恍然大悟的张大了嘴。

“天呐，你是说他们——”约翰当然知道两兄弟的事情，毕竟他被夏洛克的药剂着实的污染了一次（哦，该死的烂蛋糕味让约翰想把夏洛克扔出去），而真的发展到了这一步显然出了约翰的意外。

“是的。”安西娅又叹了一口气，放下手机淡淡的说道，她看向房门，“如你所想。”

麦考夫叫她去的时候，正是一个夕阳下落的傍晚，她敏感的觉得事出有异，在此之前麦考夫已经有几天没有来谁上班了。

当她得到允许走进房门的时候，她看到的是两个衣冠楚楚的两人，不是家居的睡服，更不是所谓的杂乱荒淫，除了还没有来得及收拾的床品，两个人更像是要去参加一场隆重的宴会。

安西娅甚至觉得这充满着情欲感觉的卧室并不是因为来不及收拾，而是福尔摩斯们给她的信号，毕竟关于这种事情，两只福尔摩斯哪个都说不出口。

“不出预料的话，过不了多久他的发情期就会结束。”麦考夫的声音有些沙哑，一听就是太久疲劳所致，夏洛克安静的坐在一旁，如果不是能看到夏洛克后面悄悄拉着麦考夫衣服的手，谁也看不出来他的身体内部仍旧经历这一场浩劫。

“我需要帮您预约哪一位医生？”安西娅心知肚明的问道，即使她心中担忧着，但是上司的样子却给了她安定的能力，仿佛马上到来的只不过是一个小小的疾病。

她一直目睹着，她一直在那里看着两个人因为近亲隔离而生不如死的痛苦着，那只是一次短暂发情期的爆发。

她也看着她的上司在夏洛克提供的药剂失效之后那副痛苦的模样，那是一个发情期积累的近亲隔离，她知道自己的上司晕倒在厕所里，抽搐的就像个落水的孩子。

而如今呢？安西娅看着两个人安静的双眸，不得不为他们担忧。

前几次的夏洛克并没有真的一整个发情期都处于发情状态，他们也没有离得那么近，近到深埋在了一起，更没有真正的悖离近亲原则，安西娅不知道大自然会不会惩罚他们，怨怼他们对他的反抗，会让他们消失在烟火一般的梦中，绚丽过后旋即消亡。

“随后的安排都在抽屉里，万一有任何不测，你不需要太过担忧。”嘱咐了一阵子的麦考夫继续说道，他的眸瞳里是湖泊般的沉稳

一直没说话的夏洛克听到这话一顿：“你原来已经早就安排好了？”夏洛克瞪了一眼自家哥哥，麦考夫微笑。

“有你这种弟弟，总需要什么都提前准备不是么。”麦考夫笑着回复道，语气与其说是讽刺更像是宠溺，这让安西娅相信他们确实是处在发情期中了，她不得不佩服两人的自制力，可从来没有听说过发情期的末尾会比开始效果更弱，“事实证明，我是对的。”

随后安西娅忙碌了起来，她叫了专车把两个人送到了医院，协调好了最佳的医生，以及各种应急事务的备案。两个福尔摩斯难得的听话，只是在想将他们分开的时候一致否决了，两个人分别用自己的方式表示了想呆在一起的愿望。

“至少可以当做警钟，让后世那些脑袋一时抽风想跟自己近亲来一场干柴烈火的好好看看下场，分开了警示效果会减半，为了后代的幸福还是死在一起更加悲壮。”夏洛克的毒舌一点没变，他撑着头一脸鄙夷的说道，换来了麦考夫的一声轻笑。

他们等待着，等待着大自然给予他们的审判，安西娅曾经妄想着它能放过那些真心相爱的爱侣们，但是事实证明上帝从不偏袒，该来的还是来了，没有征兆，没有预言，一击即中，死亡前奏。

口中吐出的再不是秽物，而是血。

起先是鼻血，再然后口中不停吐出的鲜血，接下来是眼眶，两个人抑制不住的尖叫和吼叫，那扭曲的声音几乎让所有人都颤抖不止，麦考夫瞪大着眼睛紧紧的捂着双耳，仿佛听到了让人崩溃的耳鸣，而口中大口的鲜血在预先准备好的桶中几乎是不间断的喷吐着。他痉挛着蜷缩起自己，大口大口的想要呼吸空气，但是看起来已经窒息了，他吸不进去空气，脸因为缺氧而被挤压的铁青，捂着耳朵的手挣扎着下来紧紧的攥着自己的脖子，近亲隔离效应才刚刚开始，他看起来就已经要死在病床边了。

而夏洛克的境况说不上是更糟还是更好，他根本顾不上把血吐在桶内，而是拿双手紧紧的抵着自己的下腹，他全身都弯成了虾米，翻滚的抽搐着，他也同样无法呼吸到空气，但是更让人忧心的是他的下体，那些血液如同泉水一样的阴湿了整个身下的床单，夏洛克的手紧紧的抓向病床的护栏，将护栏绞的吱嘎作响，绿色的眼睛早就变得一片死水，他只是在作为一个人类求生般的想要活下去，可是他早就得不到呼吸了。

饮鸩止渴，交尾至死，这就是所有近亲企图相爱者应有的惩罚。

随后安西娅看不到了，医生将他们团团围住，礼貌的把安西娅请了出去，安西娅站在走廊上脑中空白了15分钟，才想起来自己该做更多的事情，而不是这里为了两个人的经历而颤抖。

她呆愣的抹了抹自己的脸颊，发现自己早就泪流满面。

而约翰赶到的时候手术已经持续了一夜，安西娅已经在这里站了几近十个小时。走廊的冰冷让她几近麻木了，约翰在问她他们还好吗？他们还好吗？安西娅这么无声的问着这扇门。

红灯持续的亮着，而他终有熄灭的一秒，安西娅走上前来看向主治医师，她的眼中早没有那份脆弱，她是麦考夫•福尔摩斯唯一的秘书。

“……..命算保下来了。”主治医师疲劳的说道，安西娅和约翰同时松了口气，但是医生还是紧紧锁着眉头，“但是….我们没能救回来他们的第二体征。”

约翰一愣，他茫然了一段时间才问道。“你是说…..他们不再拥有第二体征了？”

“是的，机体腐烂退化了，我们竭尽全力，但是夏洛克•福尔摩斯先生可能无法受孕了，麦考夫•福尔摩斯先生也同样无法再标记他人，他们也无法收到他人的信息素了。”

约翰还在这个消息中没有回味过来，安西娅却首先露出了笑容。

那是个宽慰的，放松到底的笑容

“……他们不再是alpha和omega，只是个男人罢了。”安西娅低低的笑着说道，约翰这才回过神来，也跟着呼了一口气，一起放松的微笑了起来。

不存在标记，不存在受孕，更不存在近亲隔离。他们再无第二性征性别，仿佛回归到了成熟之前，那是个简单的世界，只分男女的世界。

——他们，可以在一起了。

 

※

“啊，我的发情期到了。”夏洛克拿起手机看了眼响彻的闹钟，这么被提醒似的说道。那个滔滔不绝的客户突然停下了嘴，一脸惊讶的盯着夏洛克看。

“………”约翰扶额，你就明说你对这个案子没有兴趣不就完了吗，这个理由也太烂了好吗。但是夏洛克可不这么认为，他抓起大衣晃了一圈拿起围巾，对客户眨了下眼睛：“我要到我的alpha那里去了，午安~”

说完这个喷着一身omega香气的夏洛克就蹦蹦哒哒的下楼了，两个客户疑惑的互相眨了眨眼睛，其中那只alpha客户甚至闻了闻四周，她疑惑的盯着夏洛克离去的身影，喃喃的说道：“……发情……？”

夏洛克坐着的士跑到了政府办公大厅，由于经常出入也没有人拦他，他就这么哼着歌蹦蹦哒哒的走过了长长的长廊，四下看了看有没有人，然后仿佛很着急的打开门，风风火火的冲到了麦考夫面前。

“快点麦考夫！我发情了！！我现在有危险！”夏洛克大力的拍着桌子，声音急迫的听着好像还真这么回事，麦考夫连头都没抬，他把一个文书放到另一边。

“哦。”

“有点同情心麦考夫！你面前有只发情的omega！拿出你的尊重来！”

“………。”麦考夫抬起头，给了一个夏洛克百分百完美的假笑。“请滚出我的办公室，谢谢。”

夏洛克露出一脸厌烦的表情，他冷哼着坐到自己常坐的椅子上，把麦考夫的文书整的一团糟，“好像谁愿意跟你呆在一起，要不是我发情期的原因我早就有好玩的案子可以处理了，无聊。”

“………..”麦考夫瞥了一眼抱着‘夏洛克御用电脑’翻看自己网址的夏洛克，看着看着便漏出一丝冷哼似的笑声，夏洛克瞪了麦考夫一眼，继续无聊的玩着自己的电脑。

沉默，夏洛克无聊的用麦考夫的文书折纸飞机，在屋子里扔来扔去

“……找个人嫁了行不行，我给你商量个好对象。”麦考夫叹了口气，这家伙怎么能这么烦人，他露出一脸绝望的表情说道。

“你真这么想？”

“…….不，绝不。”麦考夫又后悔了，他有些绝望的闭了闭眼睛，他深深叹了口气，“哦上帝啊夏洛克，我可拿你怎么办………”

“有好处不是吗？”夏洛克撑着头玩味的对麦考夫说，“你至少有几个星期不会想碰甜品，你要知道你现在减肥成效里绝对有我的一份功劳。”

“呕——别让我想起来——”麦考夫嫌恶的捂住鼻子，仿佛他真的闻到了什么气味一样，即使是这样他也掩不住嘴角的笑意，“我真是找不到比那更要恶心的味道了，仿佛放了几十年的蛋糕上面爬满了蛆虫和霉斑，在某个封闭的角落里放了很久突然拿出来一样，哦我的老天，你那时候简直就是个大型蛆虫蛋糕。”

“你以为你的气味好到哪里去吗。”夏洛克冷哼一声，他嘲笑似的瞪回去，“我好歹还是蛋糕味，omega都形容alpha是松木的味道，是麝香，是青草般清冷的香气，但我为什么只闻到了成堆的腐鱼味，你真的是只alpha吗麦考夫？”

“我宁愿我是只beta，我就不用忍受你这个放了几十年的臭蛋糕了。”

“你是想吵架吗？”

两兄弟看着对方，突然相视而笑。

“赶快完成你这些无聊的工作，下午陪我去犯罪现场。”夏洛克别过头冷哼一声挥了挥手，他蹲在椅子上敲打着键盘，麦考夫笑着叹了口气，揉着太阳穴打电话给安西娅说明这件事情，哦，当然，他用的借口还是‘亲属经历发情期’。

 

※

当约翰给他的妻子，玛丽，讲起这两个人的故事时，玛丽一脸迷茫的看着约翰，约翰滔滔不绝的说着这两个人之间的故事，言语之间带着无奈。

他们一前一后，一个拉着另一个手穿梭在大街小巷，吵架的时候就像两个孩子，每次都会把雷斯垂德探长憋笑憋的内伤。

“你不知道那个惨状，两个近亲相遇的时候，吐的那叫一个惨烈。”约翰回忆起以前的景象，啧啧的说道，“那简直是要被胃吐出来，两个人都是一脸绝望，真是不管怎么着都会特别难受。”

他们一起走过马路，打着哈欠演绎路人，偶尔再点个蛋糕馋麦考夫，麦考夫会露出想起夏洛克身上恶臭的气味的表情将夏洛克拉远，然后继续在街上吵架。那时他不是资讯侦探，他也不是大英政府。

“两个人那段时间必须呆在一起，寸步不离那种，限制特别多。“约翰耸肩，他叹口气说着，“麦考夫有做不完的工作，夏洛克还想出去查案，两个人的矛盾怎么样都无法调和，哦，真是头疼的战争，我真不想再来第二次。”

“可是……”玛丽皱着眉头思考着，她对约翰疑惑的说道，“明明不用这么麻烦啊？”

他们在高档的西餐厅用餐，麦考夫恶劣的点了烤鱼，夏洛克一口都没动，麦考夫在中央钢琴上展示了自己的琴技，而夏洛克因为没有准备琴而烦躁的要死，只能驻着琴的一边郁闷的看麦考夫弹，一脸的不屑。

“夏洛克明明只要带着麦考夫的信息素，一切都可以解决了不是吗？”玛丽思考道，她阐述着她的意见，“这样麦考夫根本不用接受近亲隔离的审判，夏洛克也可以到处判案不用非要拉着麦考夫，两个人都可以轻松不少。只需要一个小瓶子的信息素，这些矛盾都可以解决了，两个聪明的福尔摩斯不可能没有想到。”

“他们为什么一定要苦了自己，非要每个发情期都呆在一起呢。”

约翰一愣，半晌过后，他露出一个了然的微笑，啊，原来自己怎么就没想到呢，他们要是想，一定有几万种方法来逃离这种近亲审判，那可是最聪明的福尔摩斯们啊。

他们一起洗澡，并接下来把发情期的事情忘得一干二净，浴室成为秘密的发酵处，两个人在小小的浴缸里玩着小小的游戏，水声噼啪，水雾弥漫了整个场所。

——问题就在于，他们不想。

“因为福尔摩斯在这方面就是一群别扭的，有话从来不好好说的没长大的孩子。”约翰这么笑着总结道。

 

※

麦考夫是一只alpha。 夏洛克是一只omega。

他们总是在一起渡过发情期。

唉？好像有那里不对的样子？

不管了，反正他们总是这样呆在一起。

寸、步、不、离。

 

（END）


End file.
